cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Helm Bactasting
Helm Bactasting was a famous Jedi of his time. His parents are unknown do to him being taken at a young age. He lived throughout the Clone Wars and fought along side the rebels during the Imperial War. ''Early Life'' When he was small, he was taken in by a clan of wookiees who raised him as their own. He was taught to shoot with a bowcaster and climb the trees. When he was 7 he was visited by two jedi masters. He had learned about the jedi but had never seen one. It turned out that these jedi were Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu. They told him that he was destined to be a jedi, so they took him to the jedi temple to be tested. He passed every test with outstanding results. He got assigned to a Jedi master named Joran Corz. ''Temple Life'' ''First Mission'' As Helm grew older he started to get harder training scenarios and with harder opponents. His hardest opponent was a Human jedi, all he knew about him was that his name was Anakin. Him and Anakin soon became friends and shared the same missions, because their masters were always on the same assignments. One mission in particular helped form their friendship, it was to the planet Tatooine. When they got their they searched for a man named Sarz that is being hunted down by a sith apprentice. They found a witness that had told them he'd seen Sarz take a Republic ship off the planet. Helm and Anakin went to the village Sarz lived in to question his neighbors on where he was going. They got information from only one person, who was a close friend of Sarz and had been told where he was going. They learned that Sarz had been wanting to go to Malastare to find something he had lost long ago. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Helm, and Loran Corz got into their fighters and flew to Malastare. When they got to Malastare they reached the stolen republic fighter but all they found was the body of Sarz with no head. The jedi went back to Coruscant to report to master Yoda that he had been killed. ''Sullist Mission'' Helm was now 26 and he got an interesting mission. He was to go with his master to Sullist to find a sith holocron before an apprentice got it. They left the next morning to go find the holocron. When they arrived they found it really quick but before they could leave a sith appeared out of no where. She immediatly stabbed Joran in the stomach but not before he threw it to Helm. She cut off Joran's head and ran after Helm as he got in his ship. She jumped in and stored herself in the ships storage compartment. Helm landed on the planet Naboo to . But he found out they were both on Coruscant. When he went back in the ship he was shocked into the storage compartment and then the Sith named Kindra locked him in. When he woke up all he saw was darkness around him then some light came from the other side of the room. It was the sith that had shocked him. She started choking him tell he was unconcious again. She then left to take her holocron to her estate. When Helm awoke, he smashed everything in the room so he could get out. The door had been smashed off it's hinges and he ran out into Kindra's estate. Kindra had just gotten done talking to her master when Helm ran into the Estate. He pushed her against the wall but she did not fight back, so he let her get free of his grasp. She then questioned why he let her live. He did not even speak to the sith apprentice. He was sick of the sith and hated them, but he felt different about this sith. He could see that there was still some good inside her. He forced her to the wall, this time putting his lightsaber to her neck and threatened her by saying he would take her to the jedi council if she did not give him the holocron.She agreed to go back to the temple that she hated so dearly. He took the holocron without her noticing. ''The Temple'' The trip to Coruscant was quiet. When they got to the landing platform of the temple Helm put Force Cuffs on her so she could not attack the temple guards. The guards took her to a holding cell so she could be interviewed by a jedi. Plo Koon was assigned to interview her about the death of Joran. Helm had to go with Master Plo to Kindra's cell. When they got there they had to have guards posted outside the cell so she couldnt escape. Plo asked her a couple questions but she would not answer any of them. Helm and Plo made her talk by electrocuting her. She then said she would admit to the crime. But before they got her out of the cell they were all pushed out of a window. The jedi looked back and saw a Zabrak saving Kindra from her cell. Plo yelled out for her to come back, but she was already gone and Helm was nowhere to be found. ~Skip in time~ ''Order 66'' It was night and Helm was patrolling the library in the temple when he heard screaming coming from the younglings training room. He ran to it but all he saw was smoke rising from inside. When he went in he was horrified with what he saw, there were younglings lying on the ground lifeless and what made him even more upset was that he saw a clone battalion marching through the main halls. Cin Drallig was in the training room when Helm rushed in and filled him in on what was happening. They both went to the Library to make sure none of the holocrons had been harmed but all they found was rubble and ash. Then, Skywalker walked in and choked them both, but Cin threw his lightsaber at Anakin so he would be distracted. Anakin dropped them just in time to dodge the saber whirling past him. Both Cin and Helm had run out of the Library and went into the War room and saw both of Cin's padawans being shot down by clones. He yelled out to them but it was to late and the clones were already noticing them. They shot Cin's arm but it only injured him. Helm stabbed the clones and helped Cin out into the Library where Skywalker now had killed five more jedi and had both Cin's and his own lightsaber. Helm got shot in the side by a clone and fell, but got back up to help Cin. But what he saw horrified him, Cin had been stabbed in the chest twice by each saber and was gone before Helm could even react. Then he saw a blur of white and blue troopers shoot a group of jedi younglings. He got up and ran , even though it hurt. He ran all the way to his ship got in and took off while being shot at by clones. The last thing he saw was the temple go up in flames and Anakin glaring at his ship. ''Exile'' Category:Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Commander Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Human Category:Human Characters Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era